Death and The Hunter
by Alexa159
Summary: Theron- A hunter who never looses her prey she might be more than she seems though... Thanatos- A minor god who onced loved a princess now shes back and the only one who can save him is the one who swore to never help the gods unless it's her mother...
1. I meet the Hunter and learn the Prophecy

**I meet and nearly kill Death/ ****I meet the Hunter and learn about the prophecy**  
**Theron POV**

Theron was spending the day on Olympus looking for her hunting knives and her brother's Jade sword as a challenge her mother had given her. Usually Theron would just use her powers to pluck memories out of the other minor gods' and goddesses' heads about where her mother had hid the knives and sword, but today the minor gods had safe barriers around their minds and the minor goddesses traveled in packs looking around cautiously before moving another two feet. Normally Theron would notice it and have herself prepared for a fight but she had her focus on tracking the scent her mother had left unguarded and traceable.

_Grevillea Lilliane and ash wood _she mused in her mind as she headed towards a small apartment that looked like a bachelors pad even from the distance she was at, ignoring her brother who was trying to catch up with her. Suddenly a dark man appeared at the door of the apartment she didn't see making her fall backward when she bumped into him. Her hands her grabbed onto steady her fall. She was pulled onto her feet again by the same strong hands. She looked up at the face of the man who had helped her up. His hair was pure black and he was paler than her, and _that _was saying something. His eyes is what held her attention longer though. They black and had a cold glint into them but that was a poor cover up for the sadness in his eyes. They were sad eyes as if he had seen to many deaths or caused them. Guess where my money is going.

**Thanatos POV**

Thanatos was bored. He kept on poking Aether because of it. Frustrated Aether threw down the remote that was going haywire for some reason.

"THANATOS!" he yelled I flinched slightly and hesitantly poked him once more. Suddenly his expression went from annoyance to a cocky smirk. He wasn't looking at me anymore, in fact he didn't even bat an eyelash at me. I groaned slightly when I saw who it was, Willful Goddess of Destruction, Mercy and Rebirth. Her main form, the form she was in now was half blond and half black with a jagged line of white separating the two hair colors. On her blond haired side she had a crystal blue eye with an evenly tan skin. On the other side the with pale skin she had an blood colored eye. She always wore clothes that were black and white but it was creepy. She always had half white on her blond side and half black on her blood colored eye.

"Ahh yes I have something I need you to hold for my associates who will come later to pick them up." she said in a sorrowful tone as she held out two hunting knives and a sword that had Jade stones engraved into it. Aether took them purposely letting his hand brush hers. She ignored him and dropped her hands and abruptly turned around.

"Wait, how are we supposed to know who are your associates?" Aether helplessly cried out. She paused for a second and said in a cool voice, "You'll know she has a...certain way with words and her fighting style is similar to mine except she tends to do more kicks and acrobatics unlike mine and the second one...he may appear to be gentle but will not hesitate to kill someone if they get in the way of his objective." with a cold laugh she disappeared out the door. Aether debated for a second and then tossed the knives and sword into one of the many piles of dirty laundry and pizza boxes that littered the ground. Everything on the top crashed and fell over them creating a domino reaction with every other pile until they created layer of trash and clothes over the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled as he sat back down trying to fix the remote again. I looked helplessly at the dirtied floor and sighed, I wasn't going to lecture him about the importance of Willful and how her kids and her associates would throw him into to Tartarus on her command without any guilty thoughts about it. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I couldn't help the fate of the person who would have to look for their hunting knives in a dirty bachelors pad. I walked outside and ran straight into a really pale girl.

I grabbed her hands to steady her fall and pulled her up to her feet. I froze looking at the girl. Her black hair was braided fell to her waist and she was built like a female hero, small but well toned muscles that were unnoticeable if I wasn't studying so closely. She looked up at me and I saw silvery-blue eyes. _Willful's kid..._ a small voice warned me.

She snatched her hands back from me, I would've blushed but I don't blush because it's too vibrant on my pale face. She ignored me not even saying _thank you _or _thanks. _She didn't even spare me a look for me as she walked straight into the bachelor pad and said in a cold tone, "I want my knives so give them to me before I throw you into Tartarus." She directed the threat at the now frozen with fear Aether.

"They're right over the-" his sentence ended in a squeak as he pointed at the area he had threw her knives at. A boy pasted me and entered the living room and snarled, "I want my sword back Aether and I want it _now!_" This boy had white blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The girl shifted slightly to see the boy, she nodded at him slightly and he nodded back._Another one of Willful's kids... _the same small voice warned me. They both returned their glares to Aether who was on his hands and knees tossing clumps of clothing to the side as he frantically searched for the weapons while he ramble on and on about how cool Willful was and how hot she was.

"Is he always like this?" the girl asked someone her back still turned to me as she watched Aether throw an empty pizza box at the TV without knowing so. It took me about five seconds to realize that her question was directed at me. I studied Aether's jerky movements and how he would stuttered in every sentence. Then I remembered every time he had made fun of him and every time he had made me pissed.

"Yes he is always like this. The stuttering fool." I replied darkly.

"Theron Black." the girl said simply before kicking another empty pizza box at Aether's direction. "Thanatos." I replied once more, my thought wondered off as I tried to remember the familiar name, _Theron...Theron as in Willful's favorite kid? Theron as in the Hunter? Theron the girl who can kick Hades' ass while defending herself against an army of the undead and his son, that Theron? _I knew there was something else that I forgot that I knew of her but I was too busy staring at her in amazement to think of it. I had to hand it to her, she had at atmosphere around her that said that she was kind and sweet but that was until you got to look at her more close...oh wait I already described her.

"Call me Damian Sterling." the boy said simply his eyes flashing when he caught sight of me staring at his sister. I let a small bit of blush out and mouthed to him, "_Is she THE Theron as in THE Hunter?_" He nodded sharply as Aether let out a sound of relief. He raised the Jade encrusted sword and the two hunting knives with a triumphant look on his face. Theron moved towards him and did something I didn't expect. She punched Aether in the face. His look of surprise was priceless as he supported a broken nose.

"That,"she said picking up her hunting knives, "was for making me waste my time while you looked for my hunting knives." She turned around and walked out of the door with her brother trailing her, calling out over her shoulder, "Remember this day Aether as the day you pissed off, Theron Black the Hunter."

_Wow that was a lame quote from Pirates of the Caribbeans... but at least she didn't use her 'phrase'. _I made a split second decision and chose to follow them.

**Theron POV**

I can finally breath without fearing for my life. Was all that passed through Theron's mind when she had gotten a safe distance away from the bachelors apartment.

"That was kinda rude you know." Damian appeared by her side pulling his hood over his head. His Jade encrusted sword sparkled in the sunlight viciouly, a warning seemed to radiate off of him, as his cloak flowed around him. She mimicked his action as she placed her knives into her wrist sheaths. She made sure one of her swords was on her side before she continued to walk.

"I know so. I was getting impatient because I tried my best not to breath at all. That is the worst apartment I have ever entered. It smelled rotten and every time I tried to breath through my mouth I was about to taste stale pizza." she replied in a low tone as many minor gods or goddesses scattered out of their way with frightened looks on their faces. _What a pity... _she thought as they continued to walk to their mother's area. Not many gods or goddess liked their mother. When Annabeth Chase had rebuild Olympus Theron had placed a request to make a home for Willful. Ever since Willful had moved into the half obsidian, half marble palace the gods had abandoned the area around it making it the deserted side of Olympus where only ash tree nymphs, rose tree nymphs, and flowers only dared to live and grow at.

"Sometimes I appreciate that my senses are not better than a average demigod." Damian said in a matter of facts tone. I felt another presence, immediately on instinct I slowed down. _There it is! _Another pair of feet were following them. The person's pace slowed down til it matched theirs once more. Theron eyes flashed towards Damian's he was doing the same, careful not to turn her head even slightly she mouthed, "Separate then see who they follow. The other one has to sneak up behind the person and improvise from there."

And with that both turned the opposite ways as soon as they got to a cross road. She moved quickly and gracefully towards an abandoned house. Suddenly she stopped and called out without turning, "Whoever you are I know your there." She turned and saw Thanatos frozen on the sidewalk. She couldn't help but to snicker. He unfroze and snapped, "Shut up! How did you know I was following you?"

"I slowed down a bit and I heard your foot steps before they matched mine." she countered annoyed at the god. He smelled like his apartment but mixed with death.

_No duh! He _is _death! _She mentally smacked herself for the stupid thought.

"It could of easily been Damian's footsteps." he pointed out. _Huh...I never really heard Damian's footsteps...probably because we are trained to be silent no matter what..._

"Every Child of Willful is silent. We are hailed as the Silent Deaths, the Hunters who never make a sound, the ones who give no warning to our enemies." she said turning her gaze to a rose tree nymph who was giggling and trying to get Thanatos' attention. She felt annoyance and she turned sharply at the nymph and yelled, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

The nymph looked scared and ran towards the area she had walked away from Damian. I let her go not bothering about her feelings.

"Why are you so _heartless_? Even I am nicer to nymphs than you are. I at least ignore them. Why can't you consider their feelings?" Thanatos cried out looking slightly startled at the fact a nymph became scared because a demigod just yelled at them.

I looked at him shocked and said a few words that shut him up for good, "What do you mean feelings? I _have _no feelings."

**Thanatos POV**

I was kinda shocked at her last words. No feelings? Then why the hell is she usually angry looking? Before I could voice my thoughts I was hit on the head harshly. I blacked out. Soon enough faces appeared above me as I slipped back and forth from the dream world and reality. Theron's face appeared looking at me with a look of disgust on her face, I wondered who she was disgusted with before I went back to the dream world. Willful appeared in her merciful form examining me like I was a lab rat. Damian's face came to view as he looked slightly worried, angry, and a bit hurt looking, his face swirled into darkness.

I dreamed of a garden, no wait not a garden. A field of flowers, every kind of flowers, that only ended at a wall. I looked around and flowers...and walls that circled around the garden. In the middle of the field of flowers was a palace made of marble. Something told me I didn't want to go there.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a soft musical like voice asked from behind me. I spun on my heels feeling something brush my knees. Wait, _brush my knees_? Last time I checked I was wearing jeans. I looked down and realized I was wearing an honest to gods Greek toga. I looked at the person who spoke. With a delicate yet lean body the girl was sitting among some pink and yellow roses. She looked up at me and I realized she looked like a persian princess. She raised a rose to me and said, "Then again beauty never lasts...sometimes beauty fools people into thinking that the beautiful person is kind, but I am not kind I am fair, I am often called vain, mean, or sometimes cruel but I enjoy their dismay." I stared at her surprised, was this Aria? The princess who tricked him into power and ended up killing her younger sister but was killed by her brother-in-law, in which he killed himself so he can be with his wife?

"It's time to wake up Thanatos, It's not time yet for my revenge. Wake up." Her voice had gotten steely cold and her eyes had gone from a silvery-blue to a blood red. And with that I woke up to see the same Persian Princess standing above me. Wait, it wasn't the princess it was Theron. _They have the same eyes... _I realized. She moved and snapped at someone, "There he's awake. _Now _can I go?" I sat up blinking at my surroundings. Thirteen thrones sat in a crescent shape around a fire pit that was being attended by a small girl who was looking at him as if he was worried but kept on making fearful glances at Theron.

"You are dismissed Theron Black." a cold voice came from a center throne. It was then I realized that the thrones were inhabited by the Olympian gods, well some of them were there but it was close enough to be the complete council. The only ones missing were Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, and Lady Demeter.

"_Thank you!_" My attention was drawn to Theron once more when she left. She moved swift and gracefully towards the exit and never turned back. The door clanged shut.

"Thanatos...what's up?" Apollo asked raising his shades. I shrugged slightly and felt pain shoot through his own head. Thanatos gasped as he clutched his head in pain. He felt cool hands touch his forehead slightly and the pain cease. He looked up to the fiery eyes of Hestia as she surrounded him with warmth.

"Thank you... What hit me?" I whispered softly. She looked around frantically and scurried back to the fire pit. I looked up towards Zeus and said in a louder but weak voice, "What happen to me?"

"The Hunter had her older brother knock you unconscious then she put you in a destructive state that could of had torn you to shreds but she was caught by Aether who chose to follow you after you followed the Hunter." He answered, I noticed he referred to Theron as 'the Hunter'.

"The Oracle of Delphi has given a prophecy," Hera declared bringing the attention back to the Olympians, "I would like to know as well as many of us here today, about the prophecy and how it effects us gods." she finished looking towards Apollo as many of the other Olympians shifted in their thrones towards him. He raised his eyebrows and recited from memory:

_A princess shall come for her revenge,  
For Death and Immortal Air she must avenge,  
Before the the Hunter meets the princess,  
The Giants shall rise at the princess' mistress,  
And Death's first born shall wed the Hunter,  
Both shall be balanced by the Greek Letter  
This will be the Goddess of Rebirth last stand,  
For she will fall at her daughter's hands._

Silence fell to the throne room as everyone pondered over the prophecy. It was a certain goddess in the guest throne who broke the silence, "The Princess is obviously Tianna White, an old soul who happens to be my daughter. As soon as she was born she disappeared and never returned. The Hunter is Theron Black as you all know also my daughter but younger than Tianna, lately shes been showing signs of being an old soul as well. And a son of Thantos was forced through rebirth I think his name was Athanasius." Willful drawled out smiling evily as she leaned back and turned into her 'rebirth' form.

_Athanasius..._the name came as a shock to me. _My son...the one who ruled a kingdom part of Greece. He fell in love with a non-noble woman...Theron... and married her but when the bride's older sister, Tianna, came she declared that they were royalty but Theron had hid it when she married Athanasius, to the wedding she pulled a dagger on Theron and killed her claiming it was her revenge against him, at that time Thanatos had not understood why she wanted revenge. _Thanatos painfully remembered as he thought hard ignoring the stares he was reciving from the Olympians, _Athanasius had howled in pain as he raised the knife that killed his bride and killed Tianna but with her dieing breath claimed that they will be reborn and she will keep on being reborn until she got her revenge. After that Athanasius stabbed himself declaring that if his wife was not to live he wouldn't and then he died. That was not her revenge, her revenge would be more horrible._

Thanatos staggered as he gripped his head, "Remember now don't you?" Willful's snarky comment was ignored as he thought, _It's either I die or Tianna, Theron, and Athansius are reborn once more and the whole thing repeats itself until it ends... My life is even more crappy now._

**I am pretty much handing my story 'Untitled' to my twin. Any questions are to be directed to him. This story is done by me, Alexandra. It also goes with my poem 'The Hunter' but the plot line is nothing like the poem. Review please, I need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter and show my mom fanfiction is not a place 'losers' (quote from my mom not me) like me hang out on and that people actually like me. Oh and Willful is a goddess I made up so yeah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanation**

**I know everyone is wondering when I'll update I was halfway through with the chapter when I got a message from one of my old reviewers from my 'Daughter Of Chaos The Beginning' story asking if I would do that story before I do any other story and I realized when I reviewed over my documents I had that story's plot down by chapter to chapter and had all the characters' profiles as well as how many books I would have for the 'Daughter Of Chaos' trilogy and if it will crossover and everything! So I officially will finish the 'Daughter of Chaos' trilogy before doing the rest of the stories I started!**


End file.
